


Daydream 3

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: I love you, Seven of Nine [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Daydreaming again, Dirty Kathryn, F/F, Kathryn needed a nudge, Lesbians in Space, Tease Seven, they are too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: Kathryn gets invited on the holodeck by none other than her not-so-secret crush who takes advantage of her Captain spacing out again...
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: I love you, Seven of Nine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177085
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Daydream 3

**Author's Note:**

> Seven's an epic tease, in my headcanon anyway. ;)

You have no idea how shocked, intrigued I was when I received your invitation to the holodeck. What have you planned? Knowing that you're not exactly a fan of the holodeck, only ever going there together with me, either for our matches of Velocity or to go to the maestro's studio, this sure is a surprise.

When I enter the holodeck, I think I must be having visions. I've never seen you in a dress before and this one suits you oh so well, the color matching those beautiful eyes of yours perfectly.

Your ocular implant is raised, tone dark, lascivious. “Welcome, Captain.”

I wonder if that shoulder of yours tastes as delactable as it looks...

I coax out. “Hello, Seven. You look gorgeous.”

You smirk oh so invitingly.

I mutter. “I wasn't aware there was a dress code tonight...”

You ask suggestively. “Do you wish to change?”

I blink, my cheeks growing hot.

I mutter. “Sure.”

You walk over to a wardrobe, giving me a perfect view of your butt, the sway of your hips hypnotizing. Oh, those curves of yours.

Suddenly I collide with warm softness. Oh, Gods!

You're purring. “Resistance is futile, Captain.”

I blush. “Clearly...”


End file.
